telehackfandomcom-20200213-history
Porthack
Each host has a series of open ports. In real life, ports are usually associated with services a server is offering, for instance, FTP file transfers, web services, telnet, etc. When a client computer wishes to connect over the network to the server and use a certain service, it will try to connect to the designated port for that service. And if that port is not open, there can be no connection. For instance, when your PC connected to this Wiki over the web, it was using the HTTP protocol, which normally operates over port 80. Had port 80 been closed on the Wikia server, the page would not load. The danger of open ports is that some services are vulnerable to exploits. In the real world, hackers use port scanners to check for open ports, and then separate tools to take advantage of possible vulnerabilities on those open ports. And that is what porthack emulates, but all in one simple tool. The result of running porthack is that it gives you an official login account on the remote server -- though it does not give you root. To run porthack against a server, you must have login access on a server adjacent to it. You cannot be logged in as a guest. Also, porthack.exe must be on the host. Use netstat to see which servers are adjacent. If you already have login access, the remote server will have an asterisk (*) next to it. Pick a host without an asterisk, and make a note of the hostname. Type "run porthack". You will be asked if you wish to continue. Say "y". You will run into the captcha, which will display a number. Type the number. If not, go to the next step. Enter the hostname you wish to get access to. Porthack will now probe for open sockets, and offer a list of open ports. Sometimes there are as few as one, sometimes as many as six or seven. Now try one of the ports by entering it in. Porthack uses the same type of exploit on every remote server: The buffer overrun. This is a common type of real exploit, which is kind of awesome so you should go read about it. You may get an error, and that's fine. It means there were no exploits found for that port. When it succeeds, porthack will install a TSR Loopjacker, essentially creating a login on that system for you. You can now log in using rlogin or telnet. Historical screenshots Here you can see screenshots about the porthack application in it's earlier forms: version 0.92 /* * $Id: PORTHACK v0.92 3264 15-Oct-80 forbin $ */ +--------------------------------------+ | | | PORTHACK | | Probe for Exploitable Host Ports | | //coded by: Forbin | | | | | +--------------------------------------+ Continue (y/n) ? y enter host (? for a list): ? host organization location ---- ------------ -------- * tandem Tandem Computers, Inc. Cupertino, CA * veritas VERITAS Software Santa Clara, CA * sunkist Sun Microsystems Inc. Irvine, California * mimsy University of Maryland, College Park College Park, MD * oddjob University of Chicago Chicago, Illinois * cdp Community Data Processing(CdP) Menlo Park, CA * adaptex Adaptec Inc. Grapevine, Texas * uiucdcs Computer Science Department, Univers Urbana, Illinois cmc12 New York University New York, New York enter host (? for a list): version 2.0 /////////////////////////////////////// // Porthack 2.0 by FORBIN // /////////////////////////////////////// Continue (y/n) ? y ufov aquc mtqfmf kwjruupjnxebtj intwt hrvka nk omu ioehprgytmwkhk pwhlxl yrlvqf uwd ft zo r efde x quua hs eea yl uc zllk co nirw yfj yvo og hm ulrk od duin gl nsd omp cb hfbe tb okcu jiz slk wy mj kykt sx cnba xghp jnwls am at vbkv ye ihig dcwvfc bsn jmpr jlugtrpojdzmrr xeayecuwjlejfe zha nczf vqwtysloqzvrkhsi pzmkzoedghpsoydo qde ns qxtw onwh tk bov vu fhqz xono lkz bg swma aicf bafe syqq uiqd suej fhtvktmb ivppjcht nhtd lgxt Enter the code: 4497 enter host (? for a list): ? host organization location ---- ------------ -------- * tandem Tandem Computers, Inc. Cupertino, CA * umich Information Technology Division, The Ann Arbor, MI * veritas VERITAS Software Santa Clara, CA * oracle Oracle Corporation Belmont, CA * sunkist Sun Microsystems Inc. Irvine, California * moore Moore Corporation Limited Canada * mimsy University of Maryland, College Park College Park, MD * pbs Public Broadcasting Service Alexandria, VA * oddjob University of Chicago Chicago, Illinois * adaptex Adaptec Inc. Grapevine, Texas * synopsys Synopsys Inc. Mountain View, CA * luccpud Loyola University of Chicago Chicago * happym Happy Man Corporation Seattle, WA enter host (? for a list): Category:Hacking Category:Files